James
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: James is different, he knows that. He has a disability called Cerebral Palsy, and he had it since he was born. He gets teased and picked on at school for being different. What'll happen to James? Find out!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Sometimes you feel like you have a perfect life; that nothing can EVER hurt you; that you feel good about yourself; and that you belong on planet Earth. Sometimes, though, you don't feel so good about yourself; that you don't have the perfect life that you WANT; and you do not belong on Earth. One day though, you may wonder "Do I have the perfect life?" The answer is NO. NOT EVERYONE HAS A PERFECT LIFE. Not everyone will. You THINK you do until one day changes EVERYTHING. This happened to a kid named…James Diamond.


	2. First Day

**First Day**

A wheelchair came through the doors and roamed down the hallway of L.A Performing Arts High School. A boy was in this chair. He had a mop of brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He was six foot and was fifteen. He had to use this wheelchair because he was born with Ataxic Cerebral Palsy, a disorder of the muscles that makes it difficult to walk, but didn't know it until he was three years old. He can walk, but it's really hard. He uses a wheelchair at school and when he's home, he uses forearm crutches. He also has leg braces that he wears to school, but takes them off when he gets home. This boy is known as James Diamond. After putting books into his new locker, he wheeled himself to his first class his schedule showed: Math with Mr. Jonas. He was so glad what was after Math though: Choir. He just loved to sing. Actually, he was in a band before: Big Time Rush, but they just couldn't do it because James went to this school for really talented people. When James wheeled into the classroom of his first class, he stopped in the middle of the room and put his brakes on. Two people walked up to him. The one person said "Oh, Ryan, look what we have here, a new kid. What's your name, new kid?"

"Um…James Diamond."

"Well James, I'm Courtney…" Courtney was a short girl about four foot, nine. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes. "…And this is Ryan." Ryan was a tall boy about five foot, six. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh...nice to meet you."

"What happened to you? Why are you in a wheelchair?" she asked.

"I have a disability called Cerebral Palsy, meaning I have trouble walking. I can walk…I just have trouble walking, so I use a wheelchair to get around, but use forearm crutches at home. I also have these leg braces. I've had this since I was born, but didn't even know it until I was about three years old."

"Wow…So, can you actually walk?" she asked again.

"Uh…yeah, I-I c-can, a little though." James didn't like where this was going. He didn't like it one bit.

"Well then, why don't you prove yourself." said Ryan.

"What?"

"Walk, silly." said Courtney.

"Oh, OK."

"Here…" Ryan gripped the handles of his wheelchair. "…I'll hold your chair."

"Thanks." James slowly got up from his chair and when he completely did, he walked a few steps. "See? I told you I can walk."

"Yep…" Courtney folded her arms across her chest. "You sure told us. I guess you don't mind if we do this…" She unfolded her arms and both she and Ryan pushed him down. They both laughed.

"Why'd you do that?"

Ryan replied "Because we wanted to and felt like doing it."

Courtney asked "You actually thought we would be nice to you? Ha, Ha! Wrong!"

They both kept laughing and James was tearing up by now. "Stop it!"

Ryan asked "Aww, did we make the little baby cry?"

"Stop it!"

The principal was walking the halls, but stopped when he saw James on the floor. He walked into the classroom and asked very sternly "What is going on here?" Everyone looked at him and Courtney and Ryan stopped laughing. He walked over to James and knelt down to his level. "Are you alright James?" The principal knew James since he was seven. He saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm OK Mr. Gomez."

He helped him back into his chair. "Are you sure?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mr. Gomez patted James on the shoulder. "OK, just wanna make sure." He nodded again. "Good boy. Now, who is responsible for this? Who?" Mr. Gomez knew about James' disability and he would do anything for him, but even if James didn't have his disability, he would still go out of his way for James because Mr. Gomez loved him like he was his own son. He actually considers that James is the son he never had, because Mr. Gomez only had one daughter and she goes to school with James. He WILL get to the bottom of this and WILL find the people. Anyone who hurt James, will have to deal with him, and he was really angry right now. Ryan and Courtney just kept snickering and laughing. Mr. Gomez finally found the culprit, or should we say culprits? "You two! Over here! Now!" They rolled their eyes while sighing and went over to the principal.

Courtney folded her arms across her chest again. "Yes?"

"My office! Now!" Ryan went out with the principal, but Mr. Gomez said before leaving "Take care James." James did a little wave.

Courtney stayed behind for a minute and said with venomous words "The principal may have been at your rescue and able to save you THIS time, but he won't be NEXT time. Better watch your back, Diamond, because we're gonna make your life here…" She said the next word in his face and with its four syllables. "…Mis-er-ab-le!" She then turned around slowly and left.

James said to himself and then gulped "OK…I'm afraid now."


	3. Problems

**Problems**

Courtney and Ryan were in Mr. Gomez's office. "Ms. Stones, Mr. Bishop, I'm very disappointed in you two. What you did to James was completely UNACCEPTABLE. You know that what you did is considered bullying, right?"

"But…!" tried Courtney.

He put his hand up. "Ah, I don't want to hear it. You both did a wrong thing. You knew it was wrong, but you did it anyway. You're lucky because I'm not going to suspend you."

"Oh, thank you!" she replied joyfully.

"But you will get a day of detention, and if I see you bullying James again, you will get suspended."

They both nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. I'm glad you understand. You're free to go."

They left to go find James, who was at his locker, getting ready for next period: Choir with Mr. Andrews. Courtney and Ryan walked up to James and he slid down in his chair in fear and put his book up against his face so only his eyes were showing. "Hey Diamond!" said Ryan.

"H-hey g-guys, w-what's up?"

Courtney had her arms crossed and one knee bent while Ryan said "Because of you, we got detention!"

"W-why was that because of me?"

Courtney spoke this time. "Because the principal HAD to come to your rescue." She put emphasize on the word _had _and shook her hands.

"He didn't HAVE to, he WANTED to. He considers me his son and loves me. Besides, you guys deserve it. You were pretty mean to me."

Ryan lost it just then. "That's it…!" He grabbed the collar of James' shirt, slowly lifted him out of his chair, and slammed him against the lockers, pinning him. "Listen and listen well! We did nothing, OK? It was all YOUR fault, you idiot! You're so pathetic…!" He let James down and he fell back into his chair. The bell rang and everyone headed to class, but Ryan stopped, along with Courtney. "If you thought today was miserable, wait until when we start making your life here at L.A Performing Arts miserable." James just sat there for a second before heading to his second class.

When he got there, he said to himself "Oh no. Not them again!" Courtney and Ryan just gave him a 'Better watch out' glare. James rolled up to them. "Look guys, I don't wanna cause any trouble here, but I just wanna know, why are you picking on me? Why?"

Courtney asked "You don't even know why we're doing this? Wow, you must be dumb then. Why do you think?"

"I don't know…." Then it hit him. "Is it because I have a disability? You think I'm different and that I'm a freak?"

Ryan said "Uh, yeah. You ARE different and ARE a freak."

"I might be a little different than everyone else, but I'm a lot like them too…and I'm NOT a freak! If you call me a freak again, I'll…"

"You'll what? You'll report us to your "School Dad"? She used air quotes on those words. "By the way, I used the words "School Dad" because he's not even your real Dad. Do you even have a real Dad?" James was tearing up and really angry by now.

"SHUT UP! STOP PICKING ON ME! I DON'T DESERVE IT! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A DISABILITY AND I'M DIFFERENT, DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO! YOU GUYS JUST CROSSED THE LINE WITH ALL THE "DAD TALK"! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'VE HAD IT! I WAS GOOD UP UNTIL NOW!"

Everyone was staring at the three of them by now. Courtney asked "So, meeting your real dad is out of the question then?"

James got out of his chair and launched himself onto her and Ryan. "STOP SAYING I DON'T HAVE A DAD! BECAUSE I DO! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN AND ROTTEN!"

Mr. Gomez was walking by to tell Mr. Andrews something, when he heard the commotion and entered the room. "What's going on?" He saw that James was on Courtney and Ryan. "Hey James, get off of them!" He ran over and picked up James and had his hands under James' armpits. "James, get off of them, son! Get off…!" James was kicking and trying to lash out towards them.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" Mr. Gomez was trying to hold him back, but it seemed that James was stronger and he was struggling to. If it's not clear by now, James has anger issues as well as being strong.

"Stop it James…!" He looked to Mr. Andrews for help. "Can you help me here, Mark?" Mr. Andrews nodded and he helped him with James. Together, they eventually got James back in his chair and calmed down. Mr. Gomez sighed with relief. "Thank you Mark."

"No problem." He went to work with the rest of his students.

"You three! My office!" James never got in trouble with Mr. Gomez before because he's basically his son, but it changes when your "Dad" is principal of your school. They were escorted out of the classroom and down the hall to his office near the end of the hall. When they got to his office, Mr. Gomez sat down at his desk, Ryan and Courtney standing, and James in his chair. "You two…!" He pointed to Courtney, then to Ryan. "I've warned you. I was really clear saying that if you continue to bully James, you will get suspended! Now, I'm not kidding! You are suspended for two weeks!"

"What?" they asked together. Courtney then said "But James…"

"I know what James did was wrong, but what you two did is considered bullying, and we don't tolerate bullying here. Now, your suspension officially starts tomorrow, October 4th and ends Friday, October 18th, meaning, you come in the Monday after that. Understood?"

They nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Get back to class now." They obeyed and did as they were told. It was James' turn now. "James, I'm VERY disappointed in you too."

"But I can explain."

"OK, please do."

"They just…made me really mad and I had to do something."

"That's NO excuse for fighting. You know better than that, don't you?"

He hung his head. "Yes."

"Is this your first fight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell you what, since this is your first offense, I'm letting you off the hook, but if you continue to have fights, you will be suspended and I'm calling your mom."

James sighed with relief. "Thanks."

"You may go now." James left and wheeled himself back to class.


	4. Answers

**Answers**

It had been one week since James started school. At least the next one should be better. Actually, James thinks this WILL BE a great because he won't have to deal with Ryan and Courtney. Yep, James' life will be really good…for the next week anyway. He figured after they come back from their suspension, his life at school will be miserable again, considering that they LOVE picking on him. It was a beautiful morning in L.A; the sky was a really pretty shade of blue, the sun was out, and it was warm, not hot, but warm. Since James gets up at 6:00 every morning, and that he didn't need to be to school until 8:00, and considering that it was 7:15, he thought he'd take his time wheeling to school. The principal, Mr. Gomez, was running up behind James. "James, wait up…!" He ran up to James and caught his breath. "…Can I walk with you? I'm gonna be late."

"Sure, but school doesn't start until 8:00."

"I know that, but I always get there at 7:30 to do paperwork."

"OK, well let's go." They were headed towards the school, which was only a fifteen minute walk, and chatted along the way.

"So James, how do you like it at our school?"

"It's alright, but there's some…problems."

"Ryan and Courtney?"

"Yeah. By the way, when are they coming back?"

"Next Monday."

"Good. I mean, I don't like them, but I feel sorry for them. I'm the one who got them suspended."

"James, listen to me…" He turned James' head up so he was looking at him. "You didn't get them suspended. They did it themselves. Besides that little fight the three of you had, you did nothing."

"Well, I feel like I did."

"Why?"

"Because of my disability."

"That's not true James."

James just broke down and started crying right then. "Yes it is. They're bullying me BECAUSE I HAVE a DISBILITY! They called me a FREAK and said that I AM DIFFERENT from EVERYBODY ELSE! I KNOW I'M DIFFERENT, BUT I'M NOT A FREAK! I'M LIKE EVERYONE ELSE TOO! I HAVE FEELINGS!"

Mr. Gomez knew he was being bullied, but not what for. Now, he was really angry. "James, listen to me, you're NOT different and NOT a freak. You're SPECIAL. They're wrong, and I'm gonna talk to them about that. But right now, let's get to school. Do you want me to call your mom about them?"

James just sniffled. "No, no, no, I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" James nodded. "OK, I won't." He kissed the top of James' head and the two of them made their way to the school.


	5. Issue and Revenge

**Issues and Revenge**

Two people were walking down the sidewalk towards the school. The boy said to the girl "I can't believe that loser Diamond kid got us suspended from school."

The girl replied "I know it's bad, but look at the bright side, at least the two weeks are up and we're back to school."

"Yeah, you're right...wait, that's not the point Courtney! The point is he's gonna pay for what he did!"

"OK, but...what are we gonna do?"

Ryan thought for a second and he got an idea. "I got it! Since he had US suspended, I say we get HIM suspended."

"But Ryan, that would be wrong...and two wrongs don't make a right."

"Are you going soft for this kid now?"

"No...I just don't think it's a good idea, that's all."

"I don't care! If you're going soft for him, don't."

"I'm not. He needs to pay for what he did...but in another way."

"Fine, what are gonna do then? What do you think we should do?"

"OK…I read the lunch menu for school and they're having Macaroni and Cheese for lunch today, right…?"

"Yeah."

"So, we get a bucket and fill it with that…"

"Yeah?"

"We put it on top of the doors to the cafeteria and when James opens the doors, the bucket will fall on him and he'll get Mac and Cheese all over his head."

"Courtney, you're a genius!" They high fived each other and then entered L.A Performing Arts. "Feels good to be back."

"You said it!"

"That Diamond kid better watch out! After what we do, he'll WISH he NEVER got us suspended!" They both laughed and walked down the hall.

James was putting his books in his locker, since it was almost lunchtime, as the two figures approached him. Courtney said "Hey Diamond!" she said in a menacing tone.

He stopped what he was doing, shut his locker, lifted his head up, and slowly turned around. "C-Courtney? R-Ryan?" They both smiled evilly, looked at each other for a second, and looked back to James. He was sweating and then gulped.


	6. Humiliation and Broken Bones

**Humiliation and Broken Bones?**

_James was putting his books in his locker, since it was almost lunchtime, as the two figures approached him. Courtney said "Hey Diamond!" she said in a menacing tone._

_He stopped what he was doing, shut his locker, lifted his head up, and slowly turned around. "Courtney? Ryan?" They both smiled evilly, looked at each other for a second, and looked back to James. He was sweating and then gulped. _

"I-I-I-I…" James stuttered.

Ryan asked "What's the matter, Diamond?"

Courtney continued, with one knee bent and arms crossed. "Can't you talk?"

"O-o-of course I can. I-it's just that…I mean…w-w-what a-are you d-doing h-h-here?"

She said "Our two week suspension is up."

"I-it is?"

"Yep…" started Ryan, getting in James' face as he slid down in his chair. "…So you better start watching out again because…" He looked around to see if Mr. Gomez was walking by and when it was clear, he continued. "…We're coming after you. You may have had it easy the first three weeks of school, but we're gonna make the rest of this year a wish you will NOT forgot."

They walked off, satisfied with themselves. "We sure told him, Ryan."

James was wheeling down the hall, asking himself "What did I do to deserve this?"

Ryan said to Courtney "Oh, Diamond is coming!" He was excited to see them get their revenge. They hid behind a table as James came in. As he opened one of the double doors, the bucket fell off the door and James got covered with Mac & Cheese. Everyone turned in their seats and looked to see what happened and laughed when they saw James. Ryan and Courtney came out of their hiding spot and stood in front of him. Courtney crossed her arms and Ryan said "Well, well, well, what happened Diamond? Get all dirty?" Him and Courtney high-fived. She nodded her head back and forth while he continued. "I guess someone never learns that…" He spoke the last words in James' face. "…You mess with the bull, you get the horns."

James tried to hold back tears and his anger. "Why are you DOING THIS to me?"

Courtney spoke this time. "You really don't get it, do you? You must be really stupid then. We got our revenge for what you did."

"For what I did? Which was what? What did I do?"

They said at the same time "YOU got US suspended!"

James said through gritted teeth "That WASN'T MY fault…" He ungritted his teeth. "Besides, you guys DESERVED it."

Ryan said "But WE'RE the ONLY ones who got in TROUBLE."

"No you weren't. I got in trouble too."

"Yes, but YOU got off with a WARNING, WE DIDN'T…" he gripped James' collar and lifted him out of his chair. "And now, you're gonna pay, BIG TIME." He then THREW him against the wall.

James slid down the wall and groaned. Ryan and Courtney came over and James received a kick in the stomach by both of them. The bell rang and everyone left but James. He just lied there and groaned before blacking out. "James? James? James, can you hear me?"

When James opened his eyes slowly, his vision was hazy at first, but got back to normal. He groaned again. "It's Mr. Gomez. I got you. You're OK. Are you alright?" He hugged James, then let go and looked at him.

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know…" he lied. He didn't want to tell Mr. Gomez what really happened to him because if he did, Ryan and Courtney would really do James in. "…I guess I just fainted."

"Do you feel alright James? You seem really pale. Do you wanna go to the nurse?"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure…?" He put a hand on James' forehead. "…You feel awfully warm."

"I'm fine, really."

"Well, OK…" He helped him back into his chair. "Just wanna make sure."

"Really, it's OK." He hugged James. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

He held his left arm. "My arm really hurts!"

"Sounds like you've broken it. I'll excuse you for the rest of the day and we'll get it looked at, alright?"

"OK. But, what about the students?"

"That's what I got Mr. Manson for." Richard Manson was the assistant principal for L.A Performing Arts. Mr. Gomez wheeled James down the hall. Before they headed out, Mr. Gomez parked James for a second and went in Mr. Manson's office. "Richard?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Do you mind monitoring the kids for the rest of the day? I gotta go with James to get his arm looked at."

"Sure I can, I don't mind."

"Great…" He exited the office and looked at James. "Come on, let's go get that arm checked out." James just smiled and they headed out, Mr. Gomez wheeling James since he couldn't do it. At the hospital, James was sitting on table in a doctor's office.

"I hate hospitals! Hate them!"

"Relax, it'll be fine."

James nodded and then the doctor came in, who thankfully, he knew because he was James' childhood doctor. Mr. Gomez knew James' doctor too because whenever his Mom or Dad couldn't take him to appointments, Mr. Gomez did because again, James was the son he never had. "Look James, its Dr. Nichols, your favorite doctor."

"Hey."

"Hi James. Remember me?"

"Yes."

"Good, now what happened?"

James bit his lip. He honestly didn't know what to say. He WANTED to tell the truth, but at the same time, he DIDN'T want to. So, he just said "I fainted at school and landed on my arm."

"I see. Why don't I take a look?" Dr. Nichols held James' left arm and felt it in different spots.

When he got to James' wrist, he let out an "Ow!"

Dr. Nichols let go. "You probably broke your wrist. We'll take an x-ray now and see how bad it is. Come on." Dr. Nichols headed to the x-ray room. James got down and since the x-ray room was three doors down, Mr. Gomez picked James up and carried him bridal style. When they entered the room, Dr. Nichols said "You can lay James on this table…" Mr. Gomez did as he was told. "…I'll put the apron one you and put your arm up here…" He set James' arm on the arm rest.

"Ow!"

"…And you lie COMPLETELY STILL while we get a picture of your bones, alright?" James nodded. "OK, if you'd just come with me." He and Mr. Gomez went to the room next door for a second while the machine did its job and then came back. Mr. Gomez picked up James and the three of them headed back to Dr. Nichol's office. When he got the x-ray he put it up on the panel on the wall and turned it on so they could actually see it. "Well James, looks like you did break it, a small break, but a break. I'm gonna put a cast on it though. Now what color cast would you like?"

James' eyes lit up like a kids' in a candy store. "I get to pick my color cast?!"

"Yep."

"OK, um…green."

"Green it is then." After he casted his arm, he asked James "Better?"

"Much."

"Good. Now, don't run around. Give your arm a chance to heal properly."

"OK, I won't run." Mr. Gomez put James back into his chair and they all headed out.

Before James and Mr. Gomez left the hospital, Dr. Nichols waved and said "Goodbye James, take care." James looked back and nodded.

"I am so glad that I got my arm fixed."

"Why?"

"So people can sign my cast." Mr. Gomez chuckled and nodded his head.

"James, I don't know what we're gonna do with you."


	7. Field Trips and Consequences

**Field Trips and Consequences **

The next day at school, every one of Ms. Meyer's Science class gathered in the lobby for their field trip to the Planetarium. Ms. Meyers invited Mr. Jonas, the math teacher, along. The teachers were calling and counting students to make sure everyone was there. They took turns calling students by name. Ms. Meyers started. "Carly Bellows?"

"Here!"

"Alyssa Carter?"

"Yes!"

"James Diamond?"

James replied by raising both his hands and waving them. "Here! Here! Here!" The teachers just nodded their heads back and forth and chuckled. If you were to say that James Diamond is the most energetic kid in the school, you would be right. He is.

"Katelyn Dwyer?"

"Present!"

Mr. Jonas continued. "David Evans?"

"Yeah!"

"Hannah Foutley?"

The teachers continued counting the students and when they had them all, Mr. Jones said "Let's get on the bus." All the students cheered and ran to get on the bus.

When James got to the bus, Ms. Meyers said "James, let me help you…"

When she helped him out of his chair, someone came running out shouting "Wait! Wait! Wait...!" It was Mr. Gomez. Apparently, he wanted to come along too. "I got James, Linda. You get on the bus."

"Danny, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I'd come along too. Don't worry, I've got Richard taking over."

"Oh...OK." she said going up the bus steps. Mr. Gomez helped James on the bus and sat him down while Mr. Jonas folded James' chair up and placed it in the cargo hold on the side of the bus. The bus driver started the bus up. Ms. Meyers stood up and spoke loudly so the kids in the back could hear. "OK, are we all here…?" They nodded yes. "…We're not missing anyone?" When they nodded no, she said to the bus driver "Alright, we're good to go!" She sat back down and then the bus took of slowly in the parking lot and when it got to the road, took off at full speed.

James liked this bus ride because he had a whole seat to himself, so he stretched out with his back to the wall and his legs crossed over each other. Mr. Gomez was sitting across from him. "Aren't you excited James?"

"About what?"

"This trip to the planetarium, silly."

"Yeah, I guess. I've never really been into Science…but I'm sure I'll like it…"

"You will, trust me." He then patted his shoulder.

"Yes I will…and the best part is getting to miss school!"

Mr. Gomez chuckled. "You're too funny, James."

James said to himself, but just enough for two people to hear "Yeah…wasn't so funny when Ryan and Courtney threw me against the wall."

"WHAT?"

James jumped when he heard familiar voices behind him. He turned around and was face to face with Courtney, Ryan sitting next to her, mad as well. "You TOLD Mr. Gomez what we did?!"

James gulped. "N-no…o-of course not."

Ryan spoke this time. "But WE HEARD YOU!"

James uncrossed his legs and cowered back in his seat in fear as Courtney stood up and her face got in his face. "I didn't, I swear! Besides…" He held his arm out. "…Look what you guys did to me. That wasn't fair! You DIDN'T NEED TO BREAK MY ARM!"

Ryan spoke this time "Well, YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SUSPEND US!"

"You're still on that, guys? Come on, LET IT GO!"

She crossed her arms. "No!"

Mr. Gomez had enough. "Enough you three! Courtney, sit down and stop it!" She sat down and pouted.

James snickered. "James, you stop it too, young man! Unless you'd rather sit with me or somewhere else, you'll stop it!" Mr. Gomez loves James, but he's NOT afraid to come down or punish him. Besides, he also WAS HIS principal.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good…" He held his casted hand up. "…I promise."

"Alright, good. How about you two?"

James turned in his seat and looked at them, then to Mr. Gomez, and back to them. They both rolled their eyes and sighed, then said together "We'll be good too."

"Good."

Mr. Gomez leaned to talk to Ms. Meyers, who was in front of him. Ryan and Courtney stood up and leaned over the top of James' seat. "Thanks a lot Diamond! We got into EVEN MORE TROUBLE. You just wait until we get to the planetarium…"

Courtney continued "…Better watch out! We're gonna really be HARD on you NOW!" They sat down.

James just gulped and whispered to himself "Uh-oh! Oh no!"


	8. Bullying and Breakouts

**Bullying and Breakouts**

_Courtney continued "…Better watch out! We're gonna really be HARD on you NOW!" They sat down. _

_James just gulped and whispered to himself "Uh-oh! Oh no!"_

When the kids got off the bus, they were all excited to be out of school and someplace else. The bus driver got off and helped Mr. Gomez get James' chair out of the cargo hold. James said "Wow! This place is so cool!" He got help getting in his chair. "I just love science."

Courtney had her arms crossed and she walked up to him slowly. "Well, isn't that just great?" she asked sarcastically.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh, nothing...wait, there is…" She uncrossed her arms and said in James' face "You're here."

"Why do you guys hate me?"

"We DON'T HATE you, Diamond. We don't LIKE you, but we DON'T HATE you."

"Ummm...OK then…" They went the other way and James yelled to them "Weirdos!"

That stopped them and they turned around. Ryan asked "What'd you call us?"

James cowered down in his chair. "N-nothing."

"That's what we thought!"

They walked away again and James breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close!"

James wheeled himself over to the group and everyone went into the planetarium. Ms. Meyers said "Today, we're going to learn about many things such as solar power and static electricity. Today should be about fun too because you all get to try these displays and experiments out. So, go have fun."

James wheeled himself over to the exhibit about static electricity. The exhibit involves in putting your hand to it and it makes your hair stand up. He put his hand on it and his hair stood up in all directions. Mr. Gomez was walking while looking at their day's itinerary. "OK, according to this, we have ten minutes until lunch…" He chuckled when he saw James. "…I see you've tried the exhibit on static electricity."

"Yes I did. I really like this one."

"James, you haven't even seen the other exhibits yet."

"I know, but I really like this one."

"Alright, but try out the other ones too." James nodded and Mr. Gomez walked away.

James kept rolling along until he found another with really cool exhibit. He went into the room and parked his chair by this big dome. He held onto something to get up and entered the dome. He pushed the green button on the control panel and James felt himself being lifted off the ground. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…!" After he was completely in the air, he exclaimed "This…is…awesome! Woo Hoo!"

He kept floating in the dome when Courtney and Ryan came in. James didn't notice at first because he was too busy laughing and having fun, but then he lifted his head, his laughter stopped and his eyes widened. "Hi Diamond." said Courtney.

"What are you doing?"

"I found this dome and was curious as to how it works."

"So you just found this exhibit?"

"Yeah…and it's all about gravity. It's so much fun!"

"So, how do you work this thing?" asked Ryan, as he was gonna mess around with the controls." He had his finger on the red button.

"No, no, no, no, don't press…" He pressed the button and James came crashing down really hard because he was so high up.

Mr. Gomez was talking with the other teachers when they heard a noise coming from the other room and ran to see what happened. Mr. Gomez ran in and helped James up. "James, are you OK?"

He staggered on his feet a little and then shook his head like a dog when wet. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened here?"

"I was checking out this gravity dome and was floating when Ryan turned it off and made me fall."

"You were probably gonna anyway."

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one in the dome."

James was about to lash out when Mr. Gomez held him back. "You two, go. I need to talk to James alone." Ryan and Courtney obeyed and went out with the other teachers. Mr. Gomez set James in his chair. "Now James, I'm NOT kidding. If you keep getting into fights and misbehaving, you will be punished for it, understand?" He nodded. "Why do you keep acting out like this?"

"Because of Ryan and Courtney."

"I will talk to them. That doesn't mean you lash out at them. Next time I see you do that, you will be suspended like them." He nodded again in understanding. "Good, now let's go." They went out and were headed for the bus.


	9. Sick Days and Troubles

**Sick Days and Troubles**

It was 6:00 in the morning and James was in his bed sleeping when the digital alarm clock on the nightstand where his lamp also was went off. He then smackedthe top button to turn it off and went back to sleep. His mom was expecting him to come out any second and went his room to see what was going on. She opened his door and said "James, Honey, come on. You gotta get up."

James rolled over and had sweat penetrating his forehead. His hair was stuck to his head due to the sweat. "Mom, I don't feel good."

She sat on his bed and put a hand to his forehead and cheek. "You do feel warm…" She took her hand away. "…You're sweating too. Let me take your temperature." She went to the bathroom and got the ear thermometer from the medicine cabinet. She came back, sat on James' bed, and put it in his ear. When it beeped, she took it and read it aloud. "102.0. Well, you're not going anywhere…" She was about to continue when she heard a knock at the door and she got up to answer it. She opened the door to be greeted by Mr. Gomez. He was gonna give James a ride since it was raining out. "Hi Danny."

"Hello Brooke. I'm here to pick up James."

"He won't be in today. He doesn't feel well."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. May I come in?"

"Sure." She gestured for him to come in and he did so.

"Mom!"

"Be right there Sweetie!" She went to his room and was shocked to see James' bed covered with vomit. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"I-I got sick."

She embraced him in a hug. "Don't worry, I got you, Mama's got you." James was shaking and crying because of what happened. "Shh, calm down. It's OK. You're alright..." She then let go of him. "…OK, Honey, why don't you go take a shower and I'll change your sheets." James nodded and then headed for the shower. He undressed, got in, and let the warm water soothe him.

Mr. Gomez was sitting on the couch when Brooke came out of James' room with his dirty shirts. "Is everything alright Brooke?"

"No. I gotta be to work in ten minutes and I don't wanna leave James by himself, especially when he's sick."

"Well, do you want me to stay with him? I can only stay for one hour though."

"That's alright. I'll just call Jen and ask if she can watch him."

"Alright…" He got up. "…I'll just come back after school to see how he's doing." She nodded and shut the door when he left. She put James' dirty sheets in the wash and then called Mrs. Knight.

Jennifer Knight was busy washing dishes when the phone rang. Her kids, Kendall and Katie were watching TV until they had to go. She picked up the phone and spoke. "Hello?"

"Hi Jen."

"Oh, Brooke, what a nice surprise you called. What's up?"

"Listen, James is sick and I have to be to work in seven minutes. I don't wanna leave him by himself. Can you come over and stay with him until I get home?"

"Sure, I'd love to see James. I'll be over in a few minutes." She hung up and so did Brooke.

"Mom, can we see James too?"

"Sorry Sweetie. You and Kendall have school." Katie frowned. "You can go there after school though."

Katie ran up and hugged her mom. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She missed him a whole lot. Ever since James left the Palm Woods and wasn't living with them anymore, part of her wasn't the same. Even though she didn't want to ADMIT it, she DID have a crush on him.

"Well, you're welcome." Kendall turned the TV off, stood up and put his blue-grey backpack on. Before he and Katie headed out, Mrs. Knight gave a kiss on their foreheads. "See you later, kids."

Mrs. Diamond came in her son's room to find him in bed. "James, Honey…" He opened his eyes. "…I have to leave for work now, but don't worry though. Kendall's mom is coming over to stay with you until I get home later."

James nodded and then asked "Is she bringing Kendall and Katie?" Since he left the Palm Woods to attend L.A Performing Arts and wasn't living with them anymore, he missed them all them so much.

"No, Honey. They have school." Mrs. Diamond heard a knock at the door. "That must be her." She got up, went out, and answered the door. "Hi Jen. Come in." Mrs. Knight nodded and came in. "OK, well, James is in bed and resting right now. Can you make sure he eats something?" Jen nodded. "Alright, that should be it. I'll see you later then."

"Bye Brooke." She went out the door, down the steps, and left for her job. Jen closed the door and went to see James. Since his door was open, she quietly walked in. She went up to him and whispered "James." No response. "James."

He shut his eyes tighter and covered his head while saying "Go away."

"James?"

He recognized that voice and uncovered his head. "Oh, hey Mrs. Knight."

"Hi Honey. How're you doing?"

"Not good."

"Hang in there. Did your mom take your temperature lately?"

"Yes, right when…" He shut his eyes tight and snapped them open again. "…Right when I got up. It was 102.0."

"Well, I'll check it in a little while. Do you want anything?"

"Can I have something to eat?"

"Of course. I'll make you some soup, OK?" He nodded and she went in the kitchen to make Chicken Noodle soup, James' favorite.

She was about to open the can when she heard her name. "Mrs. Knight!"

"Coming James!"

"Mrs. Knight!"

"I'm coming!" She ran into his room. "What is it, Sweetie?" James pointed to the trash can by his door and she put it under his chin just as vomit exploded out of him. She sat on his bed and rubbed circles on his back. "It's alright James. You're OK." After he was done, he collapsed back on his pillow and Mrs. Knight ran her hand through his brown hair.

"I don't feel good."

"I know Honey, I know. I'll go clean this out and finish your soup." He nodded and she went into the kitchen. She was busy cooking James' soup when she heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and opened it to reveal her kids. Katie said "Hey mom."

"Hi kids. What are you doing here?"

Kendall replied "We had school until noon today."

"I forgot about that. Come on in." They obeyed and came in. Mrs. Knight closed the door.

Kendall asked "Can we see James?"

"Yes you can. He's in his room, down the hall, second door on the right."

"Thanks mom." They both entered his room and James turned his head toward them. Kendall said "Hey Buddy."

"Hey guys."

Kendall sat in the beanbag and Katie in the computer chair. "Dude, you look awful."

James gave him a scowl. "Thanks so much." Kendall put his hands up in defense. "That's OK..." James' body was hurting, so he sat up slowly "...I feel worse then I look."

Mrs. Knight came in with a bowl of soup. "James, your soup is ready. I made your favorite, Chicken Noodle." She handed it to him sat on his bed. "Let's check that fever." She picked the ear thermometer up and stuck it in his ear.

Kendall and Katie snickered as she was coddling and babying James as he gave them a glare. "Shut up guys."

Mrs. Knight gave him a warning glare. "James."

"Sorry."

She nodded and read "101.5. Better, but still a fever. Eat your soup and I'll check on you later." He nodded and she left.

James asked "Guys, do you wanna watch TV?" They nodded, he grabbed the remote on his nightstand, and turned on the TV.

Katie said in excitement "Ohhh! MTV's _Top 10 Music Videos_! Let's watch it." Kendall and James nodded. All three of them watched TV, until they had to go when Brooke came home, then it was just James.

"We have to go James"

"Alright, bye guys." They went out and Katie winked at him before following her brother out. James watched TV until he fell into a deep sleep. He was asleep when his mom came in and turned the TV off. She covered him up and placed a kiss on his head before going out of his room.


End file.
